lies, hidden truths and coverup
by late risen
Summary: I know its been done a lot but please give it a go. Bella get beat up my Charlie and who is going to be there to save her? My first fanfic please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

this is my first fanfic so please be nice

I dont own Twlight.

* * *

I woke up to my Charlie screaming "**Isabella Marie Swan**, you get your lazy ass down here right now. You still have not done what I asked you to do yesterday. What did you do all day hang out with your not good boyfriend?

"N no sir" I stuttered I don't have a boy friend"

Did you just talk back to me? He yelled in my face, as he back handed me. I fell to the floor and just sat there. What are you doing down there he asked me you can't make MY breakfast when your sitting on the floor now can you? Get up and do it NOW. He kicked me in the stomach with his steal toe shoes before going to the other room to watch television.

Notice that he said MY breakfast? I am not allowed to eat at home. If I'm lucky I can get a little to eat at school. I got up slowly so as it wouldn't hurt as much, and hobbled over to the refrigerator to find something to make. Ham and eggs would have to do for today. "I have to go to the store when I get out of school today, or I wont have anything to make him tonight or tomorrow morning. If I don't Charlie will just beat me some more." I got the pan out and started the eggs they didn't take long to make and soon the meal was done

"Charlie" I called Oh no I thought to myself. I'm going to pay for that.

"What the hell did you just call me?" he asked when he made it to the kitchen.

Sssorry Dad I didn't mean to, I-It just slipped out. I really sorry.

You are a disrespectful little bitch do you know that, where is my breakfast? He questioned.

Right here Sir I answered as I handed him the plate. He took it and I sat donw with him by the table.

This is cold he screamed spitting his mouthful in my face.

Sorry I mumbled and picked up the plate to warm it up. But as I walked past him he put his foot in my way and I tripped throwing the food at the wall. The food smeared on the wall and the plate shattered on to the floor.

He grabbed me by the hair and pushed my pushing my face in to the shattered plate. I could feel the glass cutting my face and I could smell the blood. I got sick and throw up on the floor. He just laughed at me, and stood up. As he was leaving for work he said that I had better have the house cleaned when he got home or I would be sorry. With that he slammed the door and left.

I looked at the clock 7:30 that gave me an half an hour to get ready for school and clean the house. I walked to the closet to get the broom and dustpan and swept up the glass and then spent 10 minutes trying to get the eggs off the wall. Finally I gave up and repainted it and hoped that it would be dry by the time Charlie got home. "I hope I get home before he does." I thought to myself. Then I looked at the clock again and I had 15 minutes to get ready for school so I ran up tripping like three time and put on my hooded sweatshirt and pants the only ones that I owned because Charlie wont let me bye anything for myself.

I grabbed my bag and raced out the door. I got down to the end of the drive way and remembered that I forgot to put on my makeup. So I ran back in side and put it on sloppy and started out again. I was walking because I knew that if I tried to run that I would only end up and the ER. You see I'm extremely klutzy.

I was half way there when I decided to rain, great I thought to myself and put up my hood as I tried to go faster. I didn't realize it when a silver Volvo pulled up beside me and rolled down it window.

"Hello," said the sweetest voice that I have ever heard, would you like a ride to school? This voice asked. I kept walking with my head down and didn't even bother to answer because I knew if Charlie found out that I rode with some guy I would be in big trouble

"Would you like a ride?" this guy asked again 'Your going to be late if you don't."

No thank you" I said.

"But it's raining. Your going to be soaked and then you'll get sick. Please let me give you a ride."

"Ok, i would like a ride." i said still looking down.'

"Great" He said

I looked around to make sure that Charlie didnt see me, then rushed to get in the car. It was dark, because the car had tinted windows. It was soo warm, i dant think I've ever been that warm in my life and the smell was like nothing i ever smelled before.

There was other people in the car, so I stayed as close to the side as i could, so they couldn' see my face. We made it to school, so I mumbled a thank you and ran off towards the bathrooms.

'That was strange" I thought to myself "I've never seen that car or those people around here before, i wonder where they came from.

Little did i know that this family would soon change my life forever.

* * *

so what did you think please RxR


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long here is chapter 2

* * *

Chapter 2

EPOV

"I wonder what her problem is?" wondered my little Sis. Alice

"I don't even know why he stopped for that stupid little human." thought Rosalie

I growled at that thought and gave her a glare that said you better behave yourself. She just smiled at me and started to her first hour class.

Jasper was just thinking about the new school and stuff like that which mean that he was trying to hide something from me. I would have to ask him about that later.

The bell sounded so I had to go to class but for some reason I couldn't get that girl off my mind. I wonder what her name is. All my classes went by fast in the morning and before I know it, it was lunch time.

My whole family gathered so that we could go to lunch together and sit at the same table. But when we walked in to the lunch room there was only one table that would have enough room for my family and I. so we walk over there.

BPOV

"Can we sit with here?" asked this sweet voice that I had never heard before. So I looked up to see who was talking to me. The voice belonged to a very pretty girl. She was short and had the most beautiful outfit on.

"Sure" I said I started to get up and leave so that they could have the table when the same girl stopped me.

"Where are you going?" she asked

Outside, You all can have the table to yourself. I don't want to intrude.

"Nonsense" she said and grabbed my arm to pull me back to the table. I winced slightly at the pressure on my arm and hoped she didn't notice, she did and immediately let go of my arm.

"What's wrong with your arm?" she asked

"Nothing" I whispered

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." she cried

"You didn't" I said a little to loud. Everyone in the cafeteria was looking at me.

"I have to go now." I said as I pick up my books and ran out the door praying that I wouldn't fall. I didn't thank God. The last thing I needed was to fall and have to go to the nurse. I decided to go to my next class early and read one of my books.

APOV

"Hey can we sit here?" I asked the girl that was sitting at the table. She looked up a little surprised that someone was talking to her

"Sure" she mumbled and started to gather her thing and leave

"Where are you going?" I asked

She kept her face down when she answered "Outside, You all can have the table to yourself. I don't want to intrude."

"Nonsense" I said and grabbed her arm to try and make her stay she winced and I imminently let go of her arm. I didn't think that I grabbed her that tightly.

"What's wrong with your arm?" I asked nicely. I wanted to know why she wouldn't look at me and why her arm hurt.

"Nothing" she whispered still looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your arm." I said softly

"You didn't!" she yelled everybody was looking at us.

"I have to go now." she said as she tried to pick her books up and leave.

"What's her problem?" asked Emmett , my twin brother

"I don't know" said Jasper, "But I do know one thing, that girl is in a lot of pain."

"I met that girl once before, I gave her a ride to school. I had to beg her to let me give her a ride."

"Just leave her alone." Rosalie said annoyed "she is better off staying away form us anyways."

That made me mad and I was just about to give her a piece of my mind when the bell rang and we all had to go to class. But I will when is see her next or the next time she says something like that.

* * *

Sorry its soo short it will get better. Please RxR


	3. Chapter 3

sorry chapter is soo short. next one will be longer

i dont own Twilight.

* * *

BPOV

I had biology next. I walk to my locker and grab my books for the last half of the day, then I walk to biology. When I got to the class room I walked up to the teacher and asked him where he wanted me to sit. Then I looked around the room and noticed Edward. He was looking at me like he wanted to talk to me.

"Please don't make me sit by him" I though. But my luck the teacher put me right next to him

"Hello again" he said in his velvety voice.

"Hi" I mumbled and sat down as far away from him as I could.

"Your new here right?" he asked

"Yeah" I said

He was just about to ask me another question, but the teacher started class. I didn't even know the teachers name but I didn't care I would look it up later.

"Class today we are going to check are blood types"

"Oh great" I thought starting to get sick

This will be fun don't you think? Edwards asked as the teacher started to had out the sharpies.

I looked at the sharpie, just one look was all I took, my knees started to get week and I fell to the ground. Edwards was at my side in a second

"BELLA, Bella, are you ok?" he ask

The teacher came over and asked what was going on and Edward told him that I had fainted and asked if he should take me to the nurse.

"Yes" he said

With that I found myself being lifted into the air.

"Let me down, I can walk I said." I was a afraid that I had messed up my makeup and he would see the bruises.

EPOV

She took one look at the sharpie in front of her and her knees started to shake. Before I know it she had fainted, but only for a few seconds

"BELLA, Bella" I cried "are you alright"

That was when Mr. rose came over to find out what was going on. I told him that Bella had fainted and then asked if I should take her to the nurse.

"Yes" He said

So I bent down and picked her up. I felt her instantly stiffen up. I would have to ask here about that later.

"Let me down I can walk." she said

She looked really truly scared. When we got to the nurses office she got even more scared.

"Do I have to go in there?" She asked me

"Yes you do."

"Why?"

"Because you fainted."

"But I'm ok now. So I don't have to go."

"Yes you do. Lets go NOW!"

"NO" she said and tried to run the other direction. But I caught a hold of her arm and pulled her in to the nurse.

"Why are you here?" asked nurse Jane

" I don't know. Bella said stubbornly "He just dragged me here."

"She fainted in Bio. I think that she just got sick at seeing the needle. We where testing blood types today." I said with a smile on my face.

"Oh" She said and took Bella's temp. then she told me to take her home. We where heading out of the school. Bella's knees got week and she grabbed hold of my arm to keep from falling.

"Are you ok?" I asked concerned

"No" She said Then she asked me something that I never thought I would hear her ask. "Can you take me to my car?

So I picked her up and carried her to my car. When I got there she asked me why I didn't bring he to her

"Because I don't want you to fall asleep behind the wheel of your car."

"Aww" she said "that is the sweetest thing that anyone has ever told me."

"What how can that be?" I asked

* * *

please R and R

again sorry it soo short.


End file.
